Changing Blood, Changing Lives
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: He changed her, against her will. But she is no normal vampire. Oh no, she... she is the leader of the most important race in the world. But can this race help her defeat Felipe & Victor? Or will she be locked away as a slave for them... forever? HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Besides for a oneshot on Sophie-Anne, this is my first Southern Vampire Mysteries fic, and I hope you enjoy!**

**I recommend reading misswhiteblack's story, Dead in Flames, because it is the only SVM story I have read and it is AWESOME!**

**I don't own anything; that is all Charlaine Harris'!**

******Ummm… I guess it is set after the 9****th**** book, with the crazy fairies… I just finished reading the series! However, in my version, Pam is at the hospital with them…**

* * *

_Summary: when one of the __**many**__ near death experiences Sookie has comes around, Eric has had enough; he loves her and wants her forever, damn her wishes. Will he live to regret this decision to not save her humanity or not? And just __**what**__ will she be… after all, she __**is**__part-fae and telepathic!_

* * *

_Eric's POV:_

She is dying. I know that; I can feel it within me from the blood bond we share. I can tell without a doubt that her time on this earth is limited, without immediate reaction from me. I know that I have two choices, one which will make her happy and keep her alive as a _human_, the other (the one I know I prefer) which ends this life and turns her into a vampire. I just hope that, if this is the choice I take, she will remain with me as my wife rather than disappearing – the lack of vampire-vampire relationships makes this rather unsure. Being unsure is something I always detest, as the entire situation with Victor and Felipe has shown to me, but it is relevant in this case.

I hold my lover, my wife, close to me and lick one of the oozing wounds on her face to help the limited blood in her body continue to circulate… it is so delicious, it is perfect, and I wish that I could be taking her blood in much more pleasant circumstances. She cannot have long left, the same as the Were and then Bill (who would uncomplicate the situation _so_ much if he could just die and leave me with Sookie) who was _most_ unfortunately poisoned by the fairy before he killed her.

"Eric, you understand that Sookie is dying and requires your blood in order to survive?" Pam says to me in her usual flippant tone. I know, somewhere, she does care for Sookie – she calls her "her favourite breather" – but nowhere near as much as I do. I have contemplated turning her into a vampire many a time – since the first time I had to save her, in fact – but the knowledge that she didn't want it made me stop. Yet, here, I could claim ignorance and pretend that she was near dead and that was the only way to ensure she would survive. Yes… I cannot give up an extraordinary amount of blood, since I am still weak with the after effects of the silver chains, but she is capable of being turned by me… I want her so much; I want her to be a vampire.

"I'm going to turn her," I say slowly, not looking up from Sookie's immobile face, so badly injured from her torment, to analyse Pam's reaction. However, I feel that the sharp intake of breath (a shock, since Pam usually deigns to not breathe… well, as little as possible) is _more_ than adequate enough to display her reaction.

"But… but she didn't want that," her angelic voice responds adamantly, vehemently attempting to support Sookie from her comatose state. "More than that, Eric, you are still weak from the silver. It is in _neither_ of your interests to attempt such a futile thing!" she finishes, moving over to stand on the other side of the injured girl. I look up to meet her strong gaze, her utter belief that this is what she should do shining through her sapphire blue eyes as she looks at me.

"I am strong enough for this," I contradict her as I know this to be the truth. I am not Pam; I am so much older than her and she does not know the feeling of power that runs through my veins every single second of every single day – even when I have been weakened.

_She doesn't know what it is like to be in love, as I am. She has never felt the pain I am feeling now, as I feel my Sookie suffer with the pain of dying._

"Just think of what your wife would want," she urges me, trying to make me reconsider something. If it was someone other than Pam, they would have already been dead for trying to make me change my mind – when I make a decision, I stick to it.

"Would she rather run the risk of _dying_ or being a vampire?" I rhetorically ask. "Would you rather the spark that is in her would disappear entirely, so that she dies? Or would you even rather that she was taken from me, taken from her home, as she most certainly will be by Victor, tied to me or not? The only way that that is preventable is if she is a vampire. Pam, you have to understand," I try to explain the inner anguish within me, the knowledge that Victor is not a good person and that he will do _anything_ to discredit me and ensure I lose my Sookie.

She relents; I can see it in her eyes, her facial expression… I see she _does_ want this for Sookie; she wants her to be her friend without the effort of having to stop herself from killing her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks reluctantly, breaking the silence which spread around the room for the past few minutes as she gathered her thoughts. Clancy looks up from Bill's bedside and the Were attempts to make a noise of protest, but he gives up with the fact he is too weak.

"You need to help me get her from here before the fairies come – Breandan will know she is here sooner or later, and when she is turning she will be a weak spot for him to attack Niall," I respond instantly, standing up beside my Sookie.

"You cannot turn her… that was against her wishes," Bill, in a cracked voice, whispers.

"She is dying and this is the only real way of saving her from Victor and Felipe," I tell him harshly, looking him in the face. "I know you love her… it is unfortunate, since you are the third part. Yet we are married and with a blood bond, so _I_ am the one who knows the situation, not you," I just about manage to continue as a wave of pain hits me from Sookie. I realise that it is an after effect of Pam lifting her up into her arms effortlessly.

"Then go and do it… we shall hold off the fairies, with Niall when he gets here," Bill grudgingly agrees and I give him a nod of thanks. We shall never be friends – Sookie has meant that, bless her – but I know that I respect him and value him as an asset. If he were to die… it would simplify my life but it would also mean I lose someone who could help me fight against Victor and regain control of Louisiana – if only for the memory of Sophie-Anne.

I assist Pam with my wife, rushing with her out of the hospital in the middle of nowhere, and bundle her into the back seat of the car. Pam climbs into the driver's seat whilst I sit in the back, cradling the head of my Sookie, my lover, in my lap. I stroke back her soft blonde hair softly and smile as I realise that this perfect hair shall be preserved forever – the turn will heal all these abrasions on her body from her suffering and, unless she is a master at masking it, she is not on any drugs so shall not be crazy like Bubba.

Within what seems like seconds, we are at my home in Shrevport. Sookie is lifted out of the car like a ragdoll, her head flopping backwards as the evidence that she doesn't have long left at all.

Once inside, Pam lays her on my sofa and smiles at the sight of the soon to be vampire. Why she is smiling so widely I do not know… I presume that she didn't really believe in what she was arguing earlier, that she only wanted to present Sookie's views on the matter without showing her own. I can only, however, presume this. I cannot say anything definitive because it is not my place, not at all.

My fangs sink down as I lift her head – oh, her beauty! – and sink my fangs in. there isn't a need to take much blood because she has lost so much, but she will need mine. So once I have taken _just enough,_ I retract myself from her and sink the bloody fangs into my own wrist.

Manipulating her throat slightly so that the blood slides down it rather than lingering, I force ounce after ounce of the sludgy substance down into her body, reopening the wound several times in order to accomplish this. Once I begin to feel weak, I remove this wrist and simply stare at her before Pam offers me her wrist. I take it with thanks and begin to take some of her blood to replenish myself, to both replace the blood lost here and from the silver chains. Once finished, I release her arm and simply stare at Sookie, wondering what vampirism will bring her.

"Dawn is coming… she needs to be put in one of the guest coffins, and quickly," she informs me softly after what seems like an age and a second at the same time. I start, realising that I have been sat here for much longer than I thought, the world blocked out entirely.

"Has there been any news on the fairies?" I ask anxiously, wondering just how I could have been so unobservant.

She rolls her eyes but smiles and nods. "Yes, the 'baddie' is dead, according to Bill, and we should be having a party," her sarcastic tone indicates that she doesn't follow the words that she has relayed, something I am thankful for. After all, if she felt that, then it would be rather against what I have just done.

I reach out to touch the cheek of my lover softly, noting that the skin has already began to harden – infinitesimally, but it has begun. She shall be complete in only two days.

"She can sleep in my bed with me," I say firmly, knowing that this is what I want – I want to be close to her, when I have done this to her. I never want her to leave me again, and she can live here, with me. We can sell her old house, or she can keep it for sentimental purposes, and live happily as the couple she is just accepting we are.

"Whatever," Pam sounds bored – then again, that is her nature. "I suppose you can carry her up yourself? I'm going home… I'll come over tomorrow, at sunset," she calls over her shoulder as she walks towards the door and through it.

"We shall, shan't we, Sookie?" I murmur softly, cradling her to my chest. Carefully, as to not hurt her (she has already healed remarkably!), I lift her up and zoom up the stairs to my room to place her gently on the black satin sheets – the real deal. There is nothing second best or fake in this house – my love for her is real, as is everything else.

"Goodnight, my lover," I reach over and press my lips softly to hers before wrapping her into my arms as I fall to sleep.

I have turned her… just what will she be? Will she love me still? Will she want me?

Oh, these are questions for after a nice sleep. A sleep which, for the first time, I can enjoy with my lover. Oh, this is a nice night, after all!

* * *

**So, tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Off to learn ma Français par demain, so reviews/anything, would be much appreciated!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Seriously… I never expected such a huge response to my first multi-chaptered SVM fic! 5 favourites and **_**twenty five **_**alerts in only a few days!**

**So have another chapter on me, guys, and thanks so much!**

* * *

_Eric's POV:_

I awaken as soon as the sun sets fully, and I observe the sleeping beauty in my arms. She is definitely more vampire than human now, every blemish on her body healed into oblivion, and cannot be far off becoming one of us properly. That in itself is rather strange; usually, the process takes approximately two to three days, with the minimum _being_ two days. This is merely not even a day and she looks as if she will be of the same nature as me within this evening.

"Eric, I know you _love _her and everything but the continual staring at her is getting rather old," Pam's sarcastic voice hits me from behind and I just manage to refrain myself from jumping high in the air. She scared me; not only for coming into the room and saying what she did but the fact that I didn't even realise. I had no idea she was even in the _house_, let alone my room.

"I know I love her and I don't particularly think it is," my voice is rather sharp, sharper than I usually ever speak to Pam. "What are you doing here, Pam?" I ask with a sigh in my voice, turning away from Sookie for a moment to look at the other blonde in my life. This blonde is sarcastic, twisted, and one of the best people I have ever known - she may be tied to me since I am her maker, as Ocella was mine, but it is more than that; she is _willing_ to do as I ask her to do.

"I believe you may have forgotten how hard it is to control a new vampire, and I presume that Sookie is not going to wish to find she has killed a human so I figured that you may need a hand," she replies with a smile in her tone. That is strange of Pam, but I have to admit that it will be a help to have her here. It will be hard to control Sookie enough when she is a newborn to prevent her escaping the house and killing someone. If she is a vampire, which she is, the only way she will do it is if she doesn't kill someone.

I sit up and turn to face Pam, nodding graciously. "Thank you, Pam. We shall take her downstairs and leave her on the sofa. I believe that she may wake up tonight… who is covering the bar?" I ask her, lifting the body of my lover into my arms tightly as I walk down the stairs.

"The bar is shut, Eric, it is a Monday night," she responds, looking shocked. Ahhh yes, she is right… I had forgotten the day of the week what with the worry about Sookie. I hope that she will be ok; I need her to be ok. I love her more than she could possibly comprehend…

I lay her down carefully before heading to get a bottle of True Blood, knowing I will never have (for as long as Sookie remains with me) blood of a human again.

* * *

_Sookie's POV:_

Urgh… this is _not _what I expected when I woke up. The last thing I remember before one _hell_ of a lot of pain was some demented fairies attacking me; now, I am locked inside of a body that is slowly changing into a vampire. whoopdedoo! I get to be a vampire… _when I specifically told Eric I didn't want to be one_! I swear I told him that if it was a choice between death and emergency vampirism, I would choose death… yet evidently _he_ had to be too selfish to 'not lose me' yet, so decided that I would be better as a vampire. Has he forgotten that vampires are only attracted to one another for a short period of time before they have to move on? Has he bypassed the fact that I will no longer be with him in _that_ way after a maximum of a decade, meaning that the love we had for one another _when I was human_ will have disappitated entirely?

As you can probably tell, I am _extremely_ pissed off with my boyfriend, husband, whatever. I don't care what he is to me as long as I can kick his butt when I wake up from this changing transformation thing and will want to kill everything in the area.

Yet I don't particularly _feel_ different. I mean, I know that my body is different – the skin is hard and cold and my heartbeat has almost entirely gone – but inside my brain I feel the same way. I can hear the thoughts of the neighbours, although I seem to be able to turn it off easier than when I was simply human… I still feel hungry for _food_, rather than simply blood… I have no idea _what_ is going on, but I don't think I am simply a vampire.

Yippee, even as a supe, I don't fit in! as a human, with my telepathy, I never fitted in and with my strange requirements at the moment (unless they will go 'poof' when I fully change) I seem to be some sort of hybrid human/vampire… fairy… I forgot about the fae blood in me – I am guessing that that has something to do with this and what I am at the minute.

_I love her… please, Sookie, please don't die…_

What is that? It sounds like someone's voice that I know very well – it makes the faint heartbeat still within me strengthen for a moment, putting up a fight against the abundance of vampire blood in me, before it dies off to an even lower level. Yet this wasn't spoken aloud – my new heightened senses tell me that – it was thought.

It was Eric's thoughts.

Shit… what _am I_? Seriously, I'm now a vampire who can fricking read the minds of _other vampires_! The entire point of me loving the vamps so damned much as a human was because I couldn't hear their thoughts. Evidently, now I'm a vampire thing, I get the absolute pleasure (no sarcasm here _whatsoever)_ of being able to read the vampire's thoughts as well. Maybe I ought to keep that under wraps, since I don't want to be Victor's (rather Felipe's but you know) anymore than I already am… not that I _am_ particularly, since Eric married me, but if they wanted me to see if a human was lying before I had to.

Great… this is just great. _Finally_, my life was beginning to go on track and BOOM, Eric had to get all possessive and turn me into a vampire. Thinking of this makes my blood boil slightly, but I take deep breaths to counter this; I am _not_ going to be a stereotypical vampire and loose my temper every three seconds. I will still be Sookie Stackhouse, the calm person who is only riled in severe situations, not Sookie Stackhouse the vampire who kills people every second. I will never kill someone or drink from them. The day (well night) I do will be the day I die.

Things are so much clearer now to me, in sounds and tastes, and it makes me hungrier – chicken fried rice seems _so_ good right now… but shouldn't the bloodlust be taking over the desire to eat chicken which has been cooked in some unhealthy sauce? I don't know why I am like this, but I know that I _am hungry_!

My eyes snap open to Eric's living room and I sit upright suddenly.

"Sookie?" Eric whispers, suddenly by my side and wrapping his fingers into my hair. His lips press to mine and I kiss him back, entwining myself around him… that is, until the scent of the chicken fried rice grabs my attention again. It is only then do I realise that it is from the Chinese takeaway from down the street – can I _really_ smell all the way down there?

"I need Chinese – chicken fried rice," I whisper, and he looks at me in alarm.

"Sookie, you're a _vampire_," he states as if I'm stupid. My temper begins to rise but it would have done if I was human and he had said that to me. "You can't eat anymore… your heart has stopped and you are a vampire. The only thing that is tolerant in your system is blood."

"Well, I am _pretty_ damned hungry and although the blood sounds pretty nice, I want the chicken," I acknowledge the blood thirsty part of my being as well as wanting my chicken fried rice.

Eric turns away from me and looks at Pam in the corner of the room. She shrugs and smiles slightly. "May as well get her it and then she can realise that she can't eat it," she says with an evil grin and he nods, not at all happy with the situation. So Pam leaves the house without another word and leaves Eric and me in an awkward situation.

"So," he begins but I cut him off, the anger in me rising.

"You turned me into a vampire!" I explode at him, pushing him away from me. He moves further than I expected – further proof I _am_ a vampire – before turning back to me with a pleading expression.

"I had no choice; I didn't want to lose you and you were dying. You had already had too much of my blood to ensure that I could keep you alive as a human, so vampire it had to be," he says in an apologetic tone, his eyes showing that this is the truth. He has said to me before that he will not lie to me, so I have to believe that it was the only logical way… but he didn't have to do it.

"You could have let me die," I whisper before standing up. He does so with me, and takes my arm in his strong grip so that I cannot move away. "Eric, what is this for?"

"I don't want you to go outside and do something… you don't really want the chicken fried rice, you want blood, so come with me and I'll get you some!" he says anxiously, dragging me to the kitchen. There is already a bottle of True Blood in the microwave, waiting to be heated up and he presses the button to set the plate rotating.

"Eric, seriously, it is the rice that I want," I say pleadingly, but he shakes his head.

_What __**is **__wrong with her? _He thinks, and I instantly feel shocked and hurt.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with me, Eric; nothing at all… you're the one who turned me into this, not by my choice!" I say in an indignated tone, before realising I shouldn't have mentioned that I could hear his thoughts. His head shoots up and he looks me straight in the eye before shoving me backwards against the wall and leaning against me. There is nothing sexual or anything else about it – he wants answers and he wants them now.

"What did you just say?" he whispers into my face quietly, the beeping of the microwave not interrupting his concentration.

"I can hear your thoughts," I confess in the same tone and volume as he spoke, keen for this not to get into a shouting match. After all, we're both 'vampires' (though how much of one I am, I am not entirely sure) and can hear each other perfectly well. This is strange – I thought I would have this painful bloodlust if I ever had the misfortune to become a vampire, or at least some discomfort. There is nothing; I feel like the same Sookie Stackhouse as before but simply more confident, stronger and with better senses.

"You couldn't do that as a human… why can you even still _hear_ thoughts?" he queries aloud, still staring into my eyes.

"I don't know… but I know that I still love you, and that it isn't just in a sexual way as it is supposed to be," I confess again and this time he looks more than shocked. He looks frightened.

"Sookie… what has gone on? I _know_ you are a vampire because I heard your heart stop and you could push me away with your strength. But you can hear my thoughts, and probably the human's next door; you want to eat chicken fried rice. You still love me in the same way that you did as a human… this isn't right, Sookie. I just don't know what is going on," he says, exasperated.

I'm about to reply, but the door opens and Pam says in a bored voice, "Delivery of inedible food is here. Yippee!"

It looks like Sookie Stackhouse is a screw-up again. Yippee for me!

* * *

**so, what did you think? She isn't a regular vamp… I think that that much is obvious…**

… **but leave a review and tell me what you think she is! **

**Or just leave a review!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**So, I **_**do**_** normally update this fast – seriously, people on Morganville Vampires must get SERIOUSLY bored of my name on the story update page – but this is the last time for a week because I GO TO BARCELONA IN LIKE A COUPLE OF HOURS! Well… I have to drive through France with another 29 screaming school kids, most of whom are 4 years younger than me and my friends so…**

**Enjoy this chapter and tell me whatcha think!**

* * *

_Sookie's POV:_

I wrench myself away from a stunned Eric and into Pam to grab the chicken fried rice from her. She watches me in alarm as I rip open the paper wrapping for the rice and grab a fork before beginning to dig in, devouring the chicken in the huge pieces it comes in.

"Sookie, how can you eat that?" Pam asks, her nose wrinkling up in distaste and confusion.

Suddenly, Eric bursts into action. "Sookie, do you think you can control yourself whilst I go and have a quick conversation with Pam in the other room?" he asks me gently, moving over to place his hands on my shoulders. I manage to keep myself out of his head without any major effort on my part – perhaps it is simply because I am so focused on eating this _delicious_ food or because I have more control in this new state of being that I am in, I don't know, but it is a good thing, right?

So, knowing that I won't be leaving the house anytime soon, he kisses my forehead softly before disappearing suddenly with Pam. Vampire eyesight isn't something that means you can _automatically_ see everything in so much more clarity – I'm guessing to be able to see Eric moving with every single detail visible you would need to be at least Pam's age. It's not like I'm complaining or anything – in fact, nothing seems to be bothering me, as long as I get my chicken fried rice.

I slow down eating it slightly, straining my ears to listen to Pam and Eric's conversation in the other room. They should have remembered that the whole 'different-room-for-a-conversation-means-that-Sookie-can't-hear-thing' is over now I'm a vampire. However, I guess the fact that I still love Eric and the fact that I'm eating chicken fried rice after just downing a full bottle of blood is sort of making them a little jumpy.

That's me, Sookie Stackhouse, alright. I always have to cause problems and freak people out; it's practically in the job description of being a telepath!

"—I'm telling you, Pam, she isn't a full vampire!" Eric exclaims in a whisper, his hand connecting with something hard – the wall, maybe?

"I could tell that from the way she was shoving the food into her mouth," Pam replies in a dry tone, a tone which my grandmother would have envied. "Could it be the fae blood in her that has meant that she cannot become a full vampire and keeps certain human aspects about her?" she inquiries, throwing a possibility the part of my mind _not_ thinking about the deliciousness of the chicken fried rice (i.e the smallest part imaginable) was debating within.

"No, it can't be," Eric seems extremely certain. I almost want to exclaim against this before realising that if they know I can hear, they'll take their conversation somewhere where I _can't_ hear. That would be a travesty – I want to know what is going on and what I am! I cannot decide whether or not I feel more human than vampire, or more vampire than human. Rather, more vampire than whatever the hell I am because it sure as hell can't be human as otherwise I'd be fully vamped and be a regular 'newborn' – whoever coined that phrase ought to have been hung, drawn and quartered! "You see, I saw a part fae being turned into a vampire a long time ago and I spent time with them. They were simply a regular vampire… no, whatever is happening to Sookie has nothing to do with her fae bloodstock. I think I must have to consider a theory I have held since almost the time I met her, but never really considered it," he once again intrigues me, and I actually set down my fork to think about this. Apparently he has a theory on 'what I am' and has done since we met all those years ago now!

I listen intently but no more sounds come, until suddenly Eric is touching my arm. I jump and yelp slightly, shocked by his sudden manifestation, before smiling to try and counteract his guilty look.

"Finished?" he asks me gently, in a voice I haven't heard for a long time from him. I nod and ignore the rest of the food, although I feel slightly peckish still, as I follow him through to the living room area.

"Do you know what is happening to me?" I ask him in a quavering voice as he pulls me in close to his side. He strokes my hair in a soothing manner but offers no words of comfort, not even clarifying an answer to my question. In desperation, I look at Pam who shrugs.

"My Sookie, since I found out you were a telepath, I have considered this point for a long time but never believed that it could hold any value or worth – I considered the basis of it to be an old wives tale which could never be true," he begins ominously – this cannot be good, whatever it is.

"Go ahead," I say, my voice constricted in my throat slightly as I fight to get the words through.

"I believe that you belong to a race of beings called the Polomus," he says gravely. The name makes me laugh out loud; seriously, what is it with these vamps and their naming of things? They divided the country into four and gave them all stupid names and now this! They now have managed to create a fictional group of beings and have given them the most ridiculous name in the entire universe!

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" I laugh, but he shakes his head gravely.

"I'm afraid not, Sookie," he contradicts me gently before continuing with the story of the fictitious things. "You see, the Polomus was a group of beings who were a cross between a human and a vampire. When they were human, they had special powers: some could heat water without using fire; some could create tunnels in the ground without having to dig even a scoop of soil out. But their leader was Latvius, a young woman who could read minds. She was considered the most important, the strongest, of them all because she could detect if they were being lied to or if they were close to being caught," he says, before I interrupt him.

"So what that she was a mind reader, a telepath?" I ask in an annoyed tone. "That doesn't _automatically_ mean that I am related to this or whatever! What about Hunter? Or even Barry the Bellboy? I doubt that _he_ is related to her as well or whatever the hell she is!" I explode, anger pulsating through my body. I realise that this is what they had been waiting for earlier – me to snap. I feel as if I want to go and snap something's head off, and that isn't a good thing. I don't want to hurt anything but it feels like I _have _to.

"Relax, Sookie, and it will pass," Pam consoles me softly; the most sincere I have ever heard her. Eric tightens his grip on me as I consider trying to escape, to get out and do some damage, but then my super-ego gets control over my Id and keeps me in my seat.

"Whew, I never knew what a struggle it was for you not to kill people!" I exclaim, letting out a huge (unnecessary) breath of air. "Ok, on with the story, Eric. I don't have all… oh, wait, I do. Yet that is beside the point. Onwards!" I order him and he looks sharply at me. He isn't used to me giving orders; I suppose, in the usual maker-vampire relationship, this doesn't normally happen.

"As I was saying, Latvius was the most important of all the Polomus," he repeats himself to get back into the 'story-telling' mood. "Yet, one day, a vampire came by and spotted that they weren't the regular humans that they pretended to be. So he turned them all, and found a surprising result. All had the strength and the eternal life of the vampire and had to drink blood to maintain their vitality, but they were also partially human. They could feel proper emotions, albeit strengthened by the vampire within them, and eat regular food. They didn't need to sleep _whatsoever_, which meant that they could still go out in the sun. These were a race that were coveted by the vampires in control for their powers that they strengthened as they became a vampire hybrid… but they struck out on their own, not wanting to be the pets of vampires. This is how they came to become known as the Polomus," he explains in one hell of a lot of detail.

"So they decided to get all bigheaded and become known as their own race?" I ask in disbelief. Jesus, this is confusing! "So where they, like, liked more than the other supes by the vampires or less so?" I inquire another question, wondering where, if this race happened to be real and I part of it, they would rank.

He laughs and looks incredulously at Pam, who smiles back with her usual wit about her. "Honey, they were _the_ top of the crowd, the crème de la crème!" he exclaims, as if shocked I didn't know this! Jeez, I didn't even know this race _existed_ 10 minutes ago, so a little patience and understanding'd be nice! "They could destroy a vampire in three seconds flat if they wanted to and knew how to apply the correct strength and such… but vampires didn't like being second to _anything_. So they began to attack the Polomus and reveal its existence to the humans who once lived amongst them. Between these two factors, the Polomus were soon near destroyed," he says grimly.

"Then how can _I_ be part of that race then, if they were extinct?" I ask, confused. "And it isn't like they'd be able to reproduce since they were part vampires, so how does that work?"

He smiles and shakes his head, as if shocked at how naïve I am. "Sookie, they did not die – rather their powers did not die," he confuses me by trying to explain. "When they were murdered, the powers went into the air and waited a few days, months, years or even centuries to find the next person capable of holding them. You are the receiver of the powers Latvius had until her untimely death – nobody has had them inbetween the time of she and you, and although you are your own person, you have inherited this power from there."

"So what does it mean for me? I mean, do I have to go 'round the troops' up, so to speak, and get them to fight with me… and what would I be fighting_ for_?" I sound exasperated and weary _because_ I am exasperated and weary. I don't get any of this, not at all. It's all just an abstract theory that is probably false.

"Barry the Bellboy and Hunter have simply a few molecules of the same telepathic power that were dispelled in the wind, so to speak: Hadley had the power but she didn't have the capability to use it, so it passed to her son," he makes me understand the way that two others have my telepathic power before addressing my questions. "As for 'rounding the troops', my dear, if there were any Polomus in the USA, they would already be with you. I do not know many of the other powers but I believe that there is a chance some of the Weres would be part of it. No… if they are here, then they have to come to you. You do not call upon a single person."

"But what am I _supposed to do_?" I inquire again, noting how he dodged the question before.

He smiles and removes himself from my grasp – abstractly, I can tell that the sun is coming up. I begin to understand in myself that if I _want_ to go to sleep I can do but I don't have to – it is an option for me. He begins to stand up and Pam nods in agreement as I look across to see the very tinges of light coming through.

"You do what you want to, Sookie," he says finally. "You are the power of the world. Our fate rests in your hands," he finishes gravely.

Well _shit_!

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter seeming to be one **_**hell**_** of a lot of detail but I had to explain everything! Also, the fact in my history controlled assessment I wasn't **_**allowed**_** to describe, as I'd go over the word limit (I did anyway), it makes me love it even more! But I did get an a* on the history so I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE DESCRIPTION HERE GUYS!**

**Please review!**

**If you want to, feel free to read my other two SVM fics I have whilst I'm abroad!**

**Vicky xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**So… I am back and I had GREAT time! Seriously… I'd recommend Barcelona and Calella to EVERYONE!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sorry to all you AMAZING people who have alerted/fav'd the story since last chapter… I came back from Spain to find over 100 messages about alerts/reviews etc, for all my stories, and on my new phone I have a limited internet amount so I couldn't reply to you all to say thanks! So thanks!**

**I don't own anything…**

_Sookie's POV:_

So, basically, the entire world – rather _my_ entire world – and its fate lies in my hands? Well, that isn't something which makes you worry at all, is it? Oh no… nothing to worry about here, Sookie, just the fact that you could destroy your boyfriend, best friend, and goodness knows how many others if you decide to… just _relax_. There isn't a need to get stressed, is there?

"What do I do today?" I wonder to myself as I hear Eric and Pam getting into the beds upstairs – evidently she cannot return home as the sun is already up.

I don't have a clue, but I get a sudden urge to just test out this sunlight resistance thing, along with the entire being able to eat thing, to ensure that they weren't lying. I guess the fact that I am still awake when other vampires – even the eldest ones – are lying asleep in their beds sort of proves it, but I want to make sure.

I slip up the stairs, marvelling at just _how_ quickly I can now move, and grab some fresh clothes from the wardrobe in Eric's room. It feels good to be able to remove these dirt and blood covered articles of clothing – my blood, not anyone else's – now and I brush my hair through to ensure that it is entirely clear of dirt particles: when things are in it, it is very obvious since it is so blonde. I wonder what will happen with my hair: will it still grow, because I am part human, or is it stuck at this relatively nice length forever? What about my body – because I can eat, will I put on weight or what?

There are so many questions I have, but nobody has the answers – Eric has told me everything he knows, I think, so unless he has some archive of knowledge, I am on my own. Hence the entire testing out of the sun immunity thing.

Breathing deeply, I open the door with shaking hands and slide my bag over my back as I step out onto the sun covered porch. I expect to feel pain as the fire rises over me, but instead it just seems… nice. It's as if I was stepping out onto the porch yesterday, as a human – there is entirely nothing abnormal about this aspect of my life. So time to test out another – the eating in public places. I can only hope that being a Polomus or whatever means I can be around humans because I _definitely_ don't want to be drinking their blood.

I step into the car and head towards one of the cafés in the centre of Shreveport, one of the ones that I pass by all the time but never have a purpose going in: if I _really_ wanted to go out for breakfast (too expensive) I would go to one of the local cafés in Bon Temps, not drive out all the way to Shreveport. If I stay over at Eric's normally, well there is cereal and other long lasting foods around so I don't need to go out, although he pushes me to all the time: it's like he _wants _me to be a kept woman… wait, he does.

Pausing outside of the café, I take a deep breath and prepare to run incase the humans inside – it is so weird to not classify myself as that anymore – make me thirsty. But nothing happens – I can hear their heartbeats and breathing and conversations so much easier than before, but that is the only difference to me walking into this exact same place the other day.

"Hello, miss, what can I get you on this fine day?" a waitress similar to myself says to me with a bright smile as I sit in one of the booths in the sun – almost in defiance of a vampire being unable to sit in this place.

"Could I have a hot chocolate, please, with a stack of waffles and syrup?" I ask, feeling the urges inside of me for this food – I think I need to make my Polomus self be much healthier in the future!

"Certainly – let me get that drink for you," she says with a grin, motoring away so quickly I barely saw her. She returns within a few minutes and hands me my drink with another grin before going off to communicate with one of her other customers.

As I sip my drink, I think through what I am going to do. Do I move in with Eric now we are both vampires – although I am something 'more' – or do I stay at home? Do I work with Sam at Merlotte's still, or will I not be welcome? Just _what _do I do?

**Sam, I need to talk to you. It's seriously urgent. Sookie**

I send this text impulsively to Sam, knowing I need to tell him first: as both my employer as well as my friend. I toss my phone up and down for a few moments, waiting for a reply when finally he reciprocates.

**What's up Sookie? Life or death?**

I am about to reply when my waffles arrive, and I set the phone on the side as she hands me the plate and the cutlery. "Enjoy your meal!" she exclaims, once again with a smile which reminds me of my own which I plaster on when I am serving.

In that second, I realise that I have an _entirely_ impermeable barrier against the thoughts of anyone in here. I can release it and the thoughts of work, eating, their partners, everything, come spilling back into my mind, but if I leave it up I don't even need to think about keeping the shield up. This is _definitely_ one of the benefits of being a Polomus or whatever the hell that is.

**Not life or death, just urgent. It's about the Polomus…**

I rashly mention the species I am, just to see if it incurs a reaction in him – if it doesn't, then this will be harder to explain than I thought, since _I _barely know what the hell I am listening to, much less explaining it to someone else. I doubt that he will listen to Eric for an explanation – it depends if I even _live_ that long, once he finds out that I don't have a heartbeat anymore. He won't wait around to consider _why_ I am walking around in the daylight if he finds that out – I will be dead or something equivalent before he considers this.

I tuck into the waffles with a new found sense of passion for them, then my phone rings – it's Sam.

"Sam, what is it?" I ask, wondering what he knows about the Polomus that could be _that_ urgent that he has to ring me rather than arranging a meeting.

"You know – Eric told you?" he snaps straight into the point without a greeting. "I heard about the fight with the fairies and Trey and such… I take it that you had to be turned into a vampire and then found out what you are?" he says, but it makes my head whirl. How did _he_ know what I was, when I didn't even know? How did he know when Eric only suspected?

"Wait… back up a few million light years," I say, setting the fork down on the table as I become entirely consumed in the conversation. "You _know_? Like, know, know, about the Polomus? Why didn't you tell me?" I let the questions flow out of me, before some part of me realises that I shouldn't be discussing this in public. I should head to Sam and discuss this in person – this will mean that he can't fob me off and nobody can overhear.

"I can tell you're in one of the cafés in Shreveport – come over to the bar and we can have a proper talk about everything before we open," he sighs deeply after talking. "Sookie, I'm sorry I haven't told you about any of this before… there is a lot more as well… just come over now and I can explain it all – I swear I will tell you everything," he stumbles over the words in his haste to get them out.

"Sure, I'll be there in about an hour or so," I agree, shutting the phone off without saying goodbye. Gran would chide me for being so rude but she hasn't just found out that one of her best friends has known about the fact that she was this crazy person from a different _race_ than everyone else, has she? No… that job would _just_ so happen to fall on me, wouldn't it?

I leave the money on the table and walk towards my car with a heavy feeling in my heart that my already upside world could be tilting one _hell_ of a lot further…

_Eric's POV (I'm making it so that they can think when they are asleep):_

I am extremely worried for Sookie. I cannot explain to her, but once Felipe and Victor are aware of her being a vampire, they will insist on seeing her. I know they will then realise that she isn't simply a vampire – she is a Polomus – and will claim her for their own, meaning that she cannot return to me. She is young and malleable in her vampire state, which could overpower her Polomus side, and she could be moulded to be a powerful weapon against me or anyone in the world.

The only thing I can hope for is that the other Polomus' will come to her, come to their leader, and make her realise that she has her own power base so has no need to go to Felipe. I can only hope that that will happen… as otherwise, she could be lost to me forever.

Who is the Polomus? Well, I have many theories, but I cannot guarantee any of them. There are so many people it could be, and it could be none of them at the same time – it depends on what powers are involved in the Polomus… who knows? Anyone who knew is long dead, besides the Polomus themselves, and the measly crumbs of knowledge I am able to shed on the subject are almost nothing. Sookie doesn't seem to comprehend as of yet that she is the most powerful of them all and that she could destroy me if she wanted to. I predict she would be able to destroy me through my mind, since her powers are focused in her mind. But what can I _truly_ say I know? The only thing I can is that they exist and that she is the leader – nothing more/

It is a problem for morning, night; whatever a vampire calls it when they awaken. But truly, this is something I don't think we are going to be able to escape from whilst leaving Felipe ignorant…

**Please tell me what you think XD**

**Vicky xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Sorry for not updating for like a week… my mum has now taken my phone off me for NO reason whatsoever, and banned me off the computer downstairs (I'm not two!) so I had to sneak onto my account on it (thank god I'm so sneaky xD) and was able to post this.**

**I don't own anything **

**Oh, and you people who read Morganville Vampires… Bite Club is tremendous xD**

* * *

_Sookie's POV:_

All my journeying time back to Bon Temps, I spend wondering just _what_ it is that Sam knows. I mean he probably knows more than _Eric_ which is worrying in itself – I always though that Eric knew everything that I would need to know, but evidently not. No, that is now apparently Sam.

I pull up at Merlotte's in my usual spot next to Sam's trailer and walk slowly through the car park to the bar. It is just so _surreal_ that, a couple of days ago, I was fighting_ fairies_ and now I'm a vampire crossed with some breed called the Polomus of which I have absolutely no idea what it is. Well, I have the _basics_, but just no knowledge of what forms it or who is in it. All I know is that I am apparently the leader of some mythical creatures who haven't been heard of since the vampires tried to kill them all – well they succeeded, but their powers apparently loitered in the air until someone worthy was born to have them.

And the leader's powers _just_ so happened to be put into me. Whoop de fricking doo!

I push open the wooden door carefully before calling out Sam's name as I enter the darkened bar. It isn't dark for me, with my _vampire_ eyesight, but it's darker than usual because none of the lights are on.

I can hear his heartbeat from in his office but I wait for him to call through that he is in there before heading through – I don't want to remind him that I am partially vampire, do I?

"Sookie," he says softly, looking at me as I enter the room. "Are you alright? I mean, as a…" he obviously knows I am what I am and I so I nod slowly, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't _want_ this – I wanted just to be normal and human but, no, fate _had_ to step in and decide that I had to be this stupid leader of this stupid race that _nobody_ cares about!

"I'll live, I just want to know what you know," I say, putting as much of a show on as possible to be the old me – I just want to be happy and normal, like before.

He grimaces – not the response I was expecting – before nodding, gesturing for me to take a seat which I do. Once I am settled down, he throws his pen down and places his hands together on the desk and squeezes his eyes shut.

"I know what you must be feeling – disbelief, confusion, annoyance," he begins, entirely not what I was expecting. How does he know this? Well, I guess it isn't _too_ farfetched though, if I am just a new vampire and now part of a different race, surely I won't be entirely happy. "I know this because… I felt it all myself, when I found out," he continues, which confuses me. Why was _he_ disbelieving when he found out about the Polomus? Unless… but no, that is impossible, right? Wouldn't he have to have been turned into a vampire to know?

"How do you know, Sam?" I ask him, wondering the answer to this.

"My Mother told me when I was a small child, when she realised the amount of power I had in me," he answers slowly, opening his eyes and looking at me. His eyes don't have his normal happy and twinkling light in them, they look dead and cold… that scares me more than anything else so far… "I could shift into absolutely anything and the council in our area had never seen that. They asked other councils across the _world_ and only about five or six people possess this power…."

"I don't get the link with me or the Polomus," I butt in, not wanting to be rude but wanting to know more about why I came here.

He shakes his head in almost disbelief before standing up and moving across the room to look out of the window. Then he turns back to me and smiles slightly, a fraction of the old Sam back for a second before it is gone again. "Did you ever wonder why there are so many mythical creatures around _this_ area of the world, Sookie?" he asks me, but I get the feeling it is rhetorical. "Didn't you _ever_ think that the interest we have in your is more than it ought to be, even though you had telepathic powers? Isn't the way that you are _friends_ with them _all_ a slight indication that you are something more than a friend to us?" he continues – no! It cannot be! It cannot be that _everyone_ I am friends with is friends with me because they _have_ to be, because they are my 'subjects'.

"I don't believe what you are saying," I say slowly, unable to accept it. I cannot accept that Alcide made me a friend of the pack because he knew I was his leader – how is he even in the Polomus anyway? He's just a regular werewolf, right?

"What I am saying is that there are, were, five members of the Polomus around here and although each still belonged to another magical group, they were the Polomus more than the other race," he says gently, looking me in the eyes. "We all knew, we all know. Me, Alcide, Calvin, Trey and Amanda. We are your Polomus and we have done everything we can to be able to protect you until you were ready to become our leader… which you now are," he continues, moving over to me to place a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I exclaim. "No! I can't accept that…because if that is true, then Trey died for me, he died as part of my race. I cannot accept that, Sam, because if it is true then I killed him."

"He died in service to you, Sookie, which was the only way he _could_ die," Sam says to me, ducking down to be able to look into my eyes at an equal level. "We have a certain level of protection, as in we can only die if we are protecting you. Any other time and we can be injured but not killed. That's why we recover so much quicker than the others… Sookie, you have to believe me," he presses, and I can see he entirely believes in what he is saying, he isn't lying to me at all.

"I can't believe this," I murmur to myself, looking away from him because I can't face to look at him – he has told me something so shocking and horrendous… I just don't know how to react. There have been people around me this entire time who have known what I was and haven't told me.

How can I get back from that betrayal?

"I have to go, I will see you later," I say to Sam, wrenching myself up out of the chair as I feel the tears beginning to form once again in my eyes.

"Sookie, there is so much more," he calls after me, but doesn't follow, probably knowing I need this time to think and clear my head.

So I climb in my car but don't move. Instead I cry. I cry for Trey, who died to protect me. I cry for Sam, Amanda, Alcide and Calvin who are bound to protect me for no reason – I am not _worthy_ of protection.

But a little of me cries for myself…

* * *

**What d'ya think? It was quite hard to write Sam atm… it's cause I'm too into writing about Sam Glass from MV atm, with all my fics on him hehe… and so I made sure that I kept him as in character as possible, but I guess they are sorta similar…**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**If any of you read MV as well, I have a crossover fic between SVM & MV!**

**I don't own anything! **

* * *

_Eric's POV:_

"She knows," Sam irritatingly says to me on the phone as I answer it, mere minutes after waking up. I wonder where Sookie is and what she knows… as I haven't got the foggiest clue what he is talking about.

"Shifter, I am not psychic so have _no_ idea what you are talking about," I heave a sigh at how ridiculous this entire conversation is with someone who I don't like and who doesn't like me back. "Do you know where Sookie is?"

"She went home, I think," he responds coolly, evidently unhappy with my calling of him 'shifter' – he calls me vampire all the time, so I hardly think it is unfair. "And are you actually as stupid as you look?" he continues, this time sounding rather tetchy.

The insult gets to me: I am _not_ stupid! So my fangs sink down in anger and I growl, unable to control the building rage inside of me. However, next to me, Pam simply rolls her eyes at the absurdity of me behaving so negatively to what a _shifter_ has said, so I take a deep breath to calm down.

"I am _not_ stupid, I simply have no idea what you are talking about," I say through clenched teeth. "Elaborate, Sam, or I shall have to come down there," I threaten, knowing that although he may not be scared of me, he won't like me being close to him.

"I informed her of the members of the Polomus in this area," he startles me by saying; _he knows about the Polomus_? Even _I_ thought they were a mythical legend until merely days ago, truly, and so how on earth does a thirty something year old shifter knows any more than me? "Before you say anything about how I know, it's because I _am_ one. So is Alcide, Calvin and Amanda… Trey was as well, until his death protecting her. So that's it," he continues: WHAT? I cannot believe this… this just isn't real, it isn't possible.

There have been five members of the Polomus living around here and no vampire has known about it. How have we not realised? How have members of a race which is, dare I say it, superior to ours been living so close to us but not have alerted us? This is something strange… and I don't know what.

Not knowing scares me. It makes me worry that things could happen that are outside of my control, things which could destroy us all…

"I see," I reply coolly, unable to say anything else with everything that is rushing through my mind.

"You may not like this but… there is a war coming," Sam says grimly, simply alerting me to something I already knew. I fear that Felipe and Victor could already know of Sookie's changed status to being a vampire, and if they come here but don't see the vampire she _ought_ to be, then… then we have a war on our hands.

"I know… sometime soon we must engage in combat with Victor and Felipe," I reply in the same tone as he spoke, standing up and moving through my house to the living room to look out of the window and into the star filled sky. "Yet I do not know what the results will be. I can only hope that we win, but we have perhaps fifteen vampires and four of you. That is impossible to defeat Felipe with," I sigh, knowing that the odds are heavily stacked against us. We could destroy Felipe, perhaps, but there would be so many vampires on his side throughout the three states that we could not hope to keep power – we would all die… even the Polomus.

Sam laughs, and it seems almost mocking of me. "Eric, you seem to misapprehend just how _many_ Polomus there are in the world," he says slowly, evidently enjoying having this knowledge power over me. "Now Sookie has realised her place is as the leader of them, people are flocking to Bon Temps in order to ask her what she wants them to do. We will soon have over three thousand Polomus, each with specific powers, and we will most _certainly_ not be powerless, though there are limits to what each of us can do. Of course, we will explain this all to Sookie and to you, if you so wish to know," he seems almost taunting of me, furthering how he knows he has information I want to know so I cannot be derogatory to him whatsoever.

"Fine, when do you wish to meet?" I ask him finally, making sure my tone is pleasant enough so that I cannot be construed as rude.

"Tonight, 1am," he replies; and I thought he would have been in bed by then! I don't comment so he continues: "Come to Merlotte's. I will meet you by the back door. Don't tell Sookie I am meeting with you and telling you this before I tell her – that wouldn't particularly put me in her good books, would it?" he says wryly – I know he loves her but she is with me, not him… yet I shall agree with him.

"Got to go, Sam, Sookie is calling – I will see you later," I say before snapping the phone shut, not caring about being rude.

"Sookie _isn't_ calling," Pam says in an amused tone until I turn to look at her with a hard expression.

"You should be at Fangtasia, remember," I inform her harshly, so she rolls her eyes, tying her hair back in a bun before heading through the door and down the road to the bar without a word. That is what I like to hear: silence.

I wonder where Sookie is. I wonder how she is. Why is she not here or at least called me to tell me how she is? It's her first day as her new kind; she should be telling me everything – I thought she loves me.

I try to call her, but there isn't any answer – strange. I wonder what she could be doing that means she will not answer the phone. It is extremely peculiar…

* * *

OoOoOo

* * *

"You came then," Sam says pointlessly as I step out of my car at exactly 1am, walking straight over to him.

"Evidently," I state coolly, deciding that he cannot construe coolness as rudeness as then Amelie (someone I met _many_ years ago) would be rude every single second of the day!

He shows me through to his office but doesn't say to take a seat, meaning I lean against the wall, looking in his direction.

"We have many offensive pieces, I am reliably told by the so called _secretary_ of the Polomus, the one who has us all on a register," he says, beginning his explanation without a word from me. "I moved here many years ago now in order to fulfil my duties as a sort of protector for her when she was in her more fragile state, though I haven't particularly succeeded: it was always the plan for a vampire to be involved, though we didn't know if it would be you or Bill for a while, he continues, making my face fall entirely as soon as he mentions that rodent's name.

"So what can we do in terms of Victor and Felipe?" I ask him slowly, knowing we need to begin this soon.

But before he can answer, my phone rings. I shoot him a look to _keep quiet_ – I can always pass the heartbeat off as Sookie's – before looking at the caller id: Victor. Just fricking great!

"Victor, what can I do for you today?" I ask him in a perfectly neutral tone, so he has no reason for complaint… or more complaint than usual, at least.

"I am coming to visit tomorrow; I simply wished for you to have the necessary time in order to have the _wonderful_ girl you call your wife present," he says smarmily, instantly sending a wave of fear through me.

"That will not be a problem," I say through clenched teeth. Then I hang up and turn to Sam, who looks horrified simply because I have reacted in such a negative way. "He is coming. We cannot prepare for a full scale war today, but I fear that we must speed along everything. I fear that we must be prepared within a short period of time to be able to fight – we need your people here as soon as possible," I continue, my eyes hardening with the intensity of the message.

"Sure, I'll get on the phone right now – you go and see Sookie," he suggests and I nod, already leaving the room. I get into my car and drive down the familiar pathways to Sookie's home, hesitating before knocking on the door.

The end is fast approaching. We need to do something now in order to make the ending go _our_ way… we need a leader.

That leader is Sookie.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter – it didn't work out **_**exactly**_** how I envisioned, but it has meant I can add something else in :P**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**

**p.s… don't forget about MV!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Part of my inspiration for this chapter: the wondrous thing called Chocolate Brownie Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream! Seriously… I think it's made me high!**

**Sorry for not updating in like… weeks? Exams -.- but thanks to the 35 favs and EIGHTY alerts! Seriously… that's loads! Thank you!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Sookie's POV:_

Whoop, _great_! My life is _really_ perfect. Now, not only am I part of some mystical race of creatures – even weirder than vampires, if I am truthful – I am the _leader_ of them.

Can I point out here that I have known about this damned race for _three days_? Three days… and I am already their leader. Three days… and apparently the entire three thousand are flocking to Bon Temps to meet with me…

… Oh, and Victor is coming tomorrow night and wants me there. That is _so_ not going to be awkward, having to see if I can get away with pretending that I am a normal newborn vampire.

"Remember my coaching, Sookie?" Eric repeats himself for the third time as I realise I spaced out to think about just _how_ great my life is. So I shake myself back to reality to look into his eyes and realise that he is more than _slightly_ annoyed now. "Sookie, if you do not learn to act how you are _supposed_ to act as a newborn vampire, I don't think that you stand a good chance of survival, Polomus or not!" he snaps at me, standing up and moving across the room faster than I thought possible.

Rolling my eyes at his drama king antics, I stand up and head into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. However, I find my path to the fridge blocked by a suddenly present vampire… one who doesn't look best pleased with me. In fact, that is an understatement.

"You could possibly_ die_ tomorrow," he says through gritted teeth. "And you are more concerned for making yourself food _that you don't even need_!" he continues, actually managing to convey more annoyance in his tone than he did in the look that probably would have stopped my heart beating if it still did.

"Um, well, yeah, you stormed off in one of your little moods," I retort, knowing that it is always better to stick up for yourself with Eric so that he doesn't walk all over you. If you're human, he'll probably just kill you for that but me… he wouldn't, not in a million years. "And, for all you know, I _could_ be feeling a dying need for this food to sustain me," I continue, realising that it is probably the truth: I think to keep myself in balance, I need to eat a little regular food as well as drink some blood as well. It's to keep my human/Polomus thing in balance with the vampire that makes me immortal.

"I didn't 'storm off'," he argues back, pulling me into the living room with him and pushing me down onto the sofa. "Now, recite to me the things you need to be like," he orders me, exerting his 'I'm so powerful' aura around the room. Great. Just what we need: egotistical Eric around.

"Act as if I want to tear down the locked door into the bar to kill the humans," I say in a bored tone. "Want to jump your bones every single second and be entirely focused on you. Fangs out, eyes as red as I can make them, and not interested in Victor unless he speaks to me specifically whatsoever. Happy now, Mr Teacher?" I ask in a sarcastic tone at the end, smiling as he doesn't seem able to think up an appropriate comeback to this.

Something inside of me snaps as I realise it isn't really his fault that he is being like this: the only thing he is is concerned for me and my well being in an ominous meeting with Victor, the agenda of which is entirely unknown, and not that he _enjoys_ the power! Actually… I'm not entirely sure about the truthfulness of the latter thing but it is true enough in this situation.

He smiles slightly, albeit strained, and sits down next to me, lifting me effortlessly into his lap. He begins to stroke my cheek slightly as I lean my head into his solid chest, utterly relaxed though I suppose that that isn't the best thing in the world since we're going to possibly be in a perilous situation tomorrow night. The only thing I can be thankful for is that it is summer so the night is much shorter than normal, meaning that it is much more in our favour in the off chance that something goes wrong… or more in _my_ favour, since I can like run away during the day if Victor tries to kill me.

"I love you, my Sookie," he says softly, so quietly that I wouldn't have been able to hear him if I were still human. But I turn my head and look him in the eye closest to me, smiling as I realise that he said he loves me.

"I love you too," I say back, moving my left arm around to put around his back and pull myself closer to him. That is, of course, until the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I sigh, knowing it can only be reinforcements for our side at this time; who else would really come out right now?

I open the door with a sigh and am instantly met by a crowd of beautiful people: three men and four women, all looking at me with an unfounded respect for me. Great, I'm guessing that these are the first of the god knows how many Polomus that are coming. Eric explained the plan when he arrived earlier, sort of, but I'm not entirely sure what we are going to do with every single Polomus in the entire world – I haven't a clue how many there are.

"Madame," they all say as they see me, bowing slightly. This raises a blush (albeit slight, since my blood is all dodged since I turned vamp… well, half vamp) to my cheeks and I wait for them to stand up… but they don't.

"Um… please stand up, you're making me feel all awkward," I say slowly, and they instantly shoot up, evidently eager to please me. "Um, come in. I'm Sookie, who are you guys?" I ask them politely, in the southern way that my grandmother taught me to be like.

They all exchange glances as they enter my home, evidently shocked at the way that I have greeted them. Finally, the most beautiful woman of the crowd steps forward, her shimmering red locks bouncing with the extra step she takes, her tall and statuesque frame making me feel short and inadequate.

"My name is Marietta," she says in a polite tone, similar to how I imagine the Brits would greet the Queen if they were lucky enough to meet her. "This is Hugo, Rosie, Hannah, Jess, John and Oliver, and we are all from Wales," as she says the name of each of the others beside her, they wave at me respectfully. I realise that Oliver is the tallest male whilst Rosie is the short and blonde female who looks barely older than seventeen.

"_Wales_?" I repeat, choking as I realise they have travelled _thousands_ of miles and are the first here. "Whoa, you must be _starved_! And _thirsty:_ would you like some food and drink?" I ask them, making them, once again, exchange glances.

"Yes please, Madame," Marietta, the official spokesperson now apparently, says, averting her eyes from me as she addresses me.

"Listen _right_ here," I say sharply, unable to be called 'Madame' one more time. "The name is Sookie. I don't care one _iota_ about the fact that I am apparently the leader of y'all, so please just call me Sookie. Oh, and that's Eric. Say hi to him whilst I get something for you to eat and drink," I say, making the lovable vampire roll his eyes at me as he is left with the humans. Whoop… now Eric is apparently annoyed at me for making him stay with what he would normally eat. Always a good day.

I make some swift sandwiches and find seven cans of coke in the cupboard, zooming this all through to the guests as well as a hastily warmed True Blood for Eric.

"So… Sookie, what are your plans for us?" Marietta hesitates before calling me by my name, having realised that I was getting _mega_ pissed about the whole 'Madame' thing.

"Um… I haven't a clue – are you like all that's coming?" I ask her, and she widens her eyes.

"No, we're the advance party," she says… so if they are the advanced party, I guess that the others'll probably be about fifteen max? "The other three thousand or so will be making their way here gradually: we don't want to scare the locals," she continues… wait…

_Three thousand Polomus_? I am in charge of three _fricking thousand_ people? You have _got_ to be kidding me!

"Wow… wow," I say slowly, unable to process this. "Eric, you certainly missed that number out," I continue, looking at him as he pulls a face before smiling. "So, guys, what are your er, powers?" I ask them, feeling utterly idiotic as I ask. I half expect them to say, what powers? We're normal humans who are in this for a joke!

Marietta, of course, goes first. "I can shoot jets of fire out at enemies from my hands," she says… of course. A fire shooter: what else would you expect?

"I'm able to turn into any shape or animal," someone else calls.

"I can manipulate water."

"I can blind enemies."

"I can mess with frequencies and prevent the enemy from communicating."

"I can change the temperature to boiling or freezing."

"I can tell what direction I am facing and how many of the opposition there are."

"Oh," is all I can say. "Wait… you're so much more powerful than a damned _mind reader_! Why isn't one of you guys in charge?" I ask suddenly, realising that I can do _nothing_ compared with someone who can blind the enemy! Hell, Marietta can shoot fire from her hands!

They all shake their heads and seem amazed at the way that I am describing myself. At that exact moment, the doorbell rings again: this had better not be anymore Polomus who have travelled from Wales or something because I'm going to run out of bread soon.

"Sookie, you don't know anything, do you?" Marietta sounds sorry for me, in a way, but also amazed that I just don't know anything about my apparent heritage. "_You_ are the one who controls our powers. You can get us to do anything you want. We are _your_ army. Nobody else can control us but you. That's Sam at the door, by the way," she smiles… wait, how did she know that?

I open the door and, true enough, it is Sam outside the door, waiting to be admitted to my house. He smiles at me but I can't respond. My face is frozen as I realise that this is entirely my responsibility. There aren't enough vampires to deal with Victor and Felipe – or at least enough who want to oppose them.

No, this is_ my_ fight.

And this is my army.

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Sorry for the long update again… exams… 23 other stories… boredom… mum being off work for a week so no **_**time**_** to write… you get the idea?**

**Anyway, thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews!**

**I don't own anything…**

* * *

_Sookie's POV:_

As dawn rises over Louisiana and the rest of this part of the world, Eric excuses himself to hide out in the hideout in the bottom of the wardrobe in the spare room. That is definitely one part of the whole 'being a vampire' thing I am _so_ glad I don't have to suffer through. To spend half my day _forced _to sleep would be torture; never being able to feel the sun's rays on my skin would be the worst thing in the world.

In the five hours between the arrival of the 'Advance Party' and Eric's toddling off to beddy byes, we get so much sorted out. We arrange the plans for the _heavenly_ visit Victor is paying us, well, today now and everything to do with how we're going to deal with three thousand Polomus is pretty much hammered out.

"Want some breakfast?" I ask the guys from Wales with a smile before noticing how tired they look. Ahh yes, I forgot: not only have they suffered jet lag but they've spent the entire night talking and not sleeping. "Ahh, I guess you'd prefer to sleep? Sorry, I forgot," I continue as if I hadn't asked the question, cursing the fact I no longer _need_ to sleep for a second.

Marietta, who seems to be the spokesperson for the group, nods slightly and smiles. "Yeah, I think it'd be good if we sleep now so that we're prepared for tonight and to make sure that the plan works properly. Just… where are we going to sleep?" the question is poised, the one that is a bit of a tricky situation.

"Well, there's the upstairs bit that has a sofa and a double bed so three of you can sleep up there," I begin slowly, silently head counting. There are another four… ahh, this is _easy_. "Two of you can sleep in my bed, if you want, and the other two can sleep in the single room but stay away from the wardrobe, if that's ok," I continue, and they all nod, already apparently sorted as to who is sleeping with whom.

"Ok, well, thank you Sookie," Rosie says as she walks out of the room with Marietta, Jess and Hannah together as well, whilst Hugo, John and Oliver head upstairs to take the three sleeping spots up there. So that just leaves myself and Sam, who looks worse than I feel on the inside.

"Go home and sleep," I tell him gently, pushing him towards the door. "After all, you and Alcide are gonna be needed tonight, aren't you?"

He nods but just as he reaches the door, he turns back to face me with a worried expression. "Sookie, we're not _fighting_ tonight, are we?" he confirms and I shake my head, laughing slightly.

"Don't be absurd, Sam, we're not fighting," I quash any worries he may have (though why he could have worries is beyond me) about the timing of our fight, causing his shoulders to relax. "We can't. Victor may be a piece of work but he is Felipe's play toy and he _certainly_ has the means to send out an army after us tomorrow. We need more of… of the Polomus to come out and to get sorted out before we can contemplate fighting."

Once again, he nods and gives me a wan smile as he opens the door. "Have a good day, Sookie, and I'll see you later," he waves as he heads down to his truck and starts it up to drive back to his trailer outside of Merlotte's.

So, what to do today?

* * *

_Later that day – just before nightfall:_

"Here y'all are," I say with a smile, handing out the last of the plates of food to the people who are apparently my people. It still amazes me that _I_ am the leader of this mythical tribe of people who are more powerful (in certain situations, as I doubt it holds true _all_ the time) than vampires. I mean _me_, Sookie Stackhouse, is the leader of them… it's not exactly what my school teachers would have thought for me, since I spent half my time skipping so that I didn't have to listen to people's thoughts.

"Huh?" I say in confusion, realising through my internal thought tracking, I've missed something that Hugo has said.

"I just said thanks and that it looks delicious," he repeats with a smile, beginning to tuck into the spaghetti and meatballs like the rest of them. It's only fifteen minutes till Eric will get up and that means it's only about half an hour till we have to leave to get to Fangtasia with about half an hour to set up where these guys are going to be just _incase_ anything goes down with Victor. Sam and Alcide are going to be outside with Alcide's pack and, just incase any of the rest of the Polomus turn up, will keep them there until Victor is gone… I've spent half of my day wondering how on earth I am going to appear like a regular newborn and every thought I have makes me want to blush.

The sky darkens further and I decide that getting ready to go – the washing up can wait till we get back – is a good idea because if I know Eric, he'll want to be getting off sooner than the fifteen minutes we allocated earlier. Of course he would… I guess I do as well, but it is _him_ Victor is coming to see, not me. I don't think, anyway…

I hear the guys have finished eating _already_ behind me and that Hannah has begun to pile the plates in the sink, evidently on the same wavelength as me that washing up waits until _after_ the possibly life ending operation we have to go on. However, a plus side is that if we don't make it through it, we don't have to do the washing up!

"Sookie," Eric's voice startles me as I realise that fifteen minutes have literally flown by; one minute I was waiting for him to come out of his little hole, whilst now I'm really upset he has. After all, if Eric has woken up, that means that Victor has and he shall be on his way from his little hideout wherever it may be to come and interrogate Eric and his newborn wife, me.

"We need to go, I know," I sigh, pre-empting his words. But he surprises me: he grabs my shoulders and spins me into him, laying on one of the biggest kisses I think he has ever given me and certainly ranks in the top five for emotion shown in it. I can tell that he is worried about my acting (sheesh, why does _nobody_ think I can act around here?) to be a newborn and worried that we may _have_ to kill Victor and play our hand too early.

"I needed to do _that_ first, and _now_ we can go," he, as usual, has to take control of the situation but I can see a growing bloodlust in his eyes. It isn't going to be a good idea, even for a thousand plus year old vampire, to be in the same car as humans, be them of a superior race or not. "Right, you got here in your own car or whatever, so Sookie and I shall travel in my car and then you can follow us, ok?" he directs the seven humans who have filed out of the kitchen sometime between Eric's waking up and the end of our rather hot kiss.

Instead of making Eric feel like God and have them all obey his commands to the letter, the seven turn to me for approval of this situation. Once again, I am jolted to be reminded that I am the ruler of them and that I make the decisions pertaining to what goes on for them. "Um, yeah, sure… if you don't mind doing that?" I question, wondering if they have a better idea, but they simply nod and smile.

"Yes, we are ready to go – we'll wait in the car if you need to lock up and such," unsurprisingly, Marietta is the one to talk and the one at the front of the bunch as they walk out of my house and to their car without a word – besides for her, of course.

Behind me, Eric is silently seething that they didn't do what _he_ said, or rather that they didn't do it because he said what to do and needed my permission: evidently, he has forgotten that they are _my_ people, not his… even though it still sounds strange to be saying that they are my people.

"Ready to go?" he confirms sharply and I nod, walking out quickly and locking the door whilst he zooms past me to unlock his car and get in the driver's seat. I give the guys in the minivan a quick wave as I pass, clambering into the passenger seat in a _most_ unladylike manner but not caring because Eric is already driving off at about 5000mph in the direction of Shreveport.

Not much time later, we arrive and Eric parks in his usual spot. Silence has reigned the entire journey, neither of us knowing what topic to broach so we discussed nothing. Even as we wait in the car for the minivan to catch up, we stay silent, me contemplating how I am going to behave in front of Victor whilst Eric could be thinking about how the moon likes to have a little party every now and then, for all I know.

"Let's go," he murmurs suddenly, breaking the silence as he opens the door to get out. I can see the headlights of the minivan pulling into the car park so get out myself to go and greet the seven people who are basically risking their lives to be here. well, I guess they consider it to be different because they have been raised to know their powers and that they have been waiting for my call whereas I, on the other hand, didn't know of the existence of this till a couple of days ago.

"So, you guys are going to go and sit in the bar and keep an ear out," it feels funny, giving the orders but they're only going to listen to me and not to Eric. Bit ironic that, in a strange sense. "Sam and Alcide are outside, so if there are any problems go and get them… oh and if we call on you, please do come because we're not calling for no reason," I laugh nervously but none of them even crack a smile, simply entirely in business mode.

"See you later then," Marietta says as the seven of them head to the main entrance whilst Eric takes my arm and leads me into the back entrance which goes straight into his office. His phone beeps and he reads something on the screen with a grim expression.

"Victor's five minutes away," he informs me grimly, already walking me into his office and shutting the door. "Now, you have to behave like a randy newborn, so please let's get started and he shouldn't be too much longer," suddenly his eyes light up as he realises I have to basically act like a prostitute (since, unlike a 'newborn', I have the choice to do this) and he gets it all for free.

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" I groan, pushing him back into his chair and sitting in his lap.

"Oh, more than you know," he laughs, twisting my head to kiss me…

… I get enthralled, as I am supposed to, and barely hear the knock at the door: it's Victor, it must be.

"Oh… I didn't mean to interrupt," his 'charming' voice sleazes as he enters the room with an amused expression on his face, as I turn to him. My eyes are blood red and my fangs down; as Eric instructed me to last night, to make it seem as if I am mad that he has interrupted. In fact, I am rather pleased he has arrived because, well, it isn't right being _forced_ to act this way, even though it is rather enjoyable.

"You didn't, not really," Eric retorts coolly, his hand restraining on my shirt. "Calm down, Sookie, it's not as if we don't have later," he plays along with the roleplay, causing me to have an excuse to return to my regular eye colour and to retract my fangs.

"You don't seem surprised that I have called by," Victor gets straight to business, sitting down even though Eric never invited him to.

Eric, of course, has an answer to this: "I supposed that you would come by to check I was still loyal, sooner or later," he answers in an offhand voice. "Also, you heard that Sookie had recently joined us and I presume that you would be interested in seeing how she has turned out."

Victor nods his head deeply and flashes me a smile that shakes me to the core. "She seems as if she is a handful," he makes a reference to the almost possessive stance I have over Eric, causing the latter to laugh.

"That she most certainly is," he agrees, something about his tone telling me that he isn't actually joking here. well… I _supposed_ I can see his point; I _have_ brought nothing but trouble to him, really.

"Have there been any disturbances around here recently?" Victor gets back to business whilst Eric shakes his head.

"No… we had an issue with the fae and the shifters increased in size a little, but nothing we can't handle," he answers; perhaps the Polomus are registering on the scale… and, oh god, another three _thousand_ are on their way! So much for anonymity!

Victor looks intrigued but something else remains under the front part of his expression, something dark and sinister. "Well… it remains high, even now – particularly in the bar," he comments; oh God, he can tell that there are some powerful people in there and that they are with us… oh God, does he know that we're going to fight him?

"That's interesting because the only people we know in there are the vampires," Eric fights back coolly, rising to the challenge Victor has set.

"So, if, lets say, I had planted a bomb to go off in there in approximately three minutes, you wouldn't have a worry?" he confirms: WHAT? No, but seven of us are in there! We have to save them!

But, not surprisingly, Eric doesn't care. He uses his strength to restrain me without even making it look as if I am trying to escape, and simply shakes his head before stopping. "Wait, I _would_ care about my vampires, of course," he says, but it isn't what I want to hear. He would betray _my_ people, just because they are more powerful than him.

As though disappointed about the challenge he set, the smile fades from Victor's face and he nods. "Naturally, naturally," he mutters before standing up. His face has faded to stone and something about him seems unnatural… "I can tell that there is something funny going on, Northman, so you had better stop it or I _swear_ Felipe will be down here by tomorrow. We're going to set people watching you so if you try _anything_, know it will be the last thing you do. Understand?" he spits at Eric, who simply seems stunned. Then, after a long pause, he nods slowly and Victor smiles, albeit bitterly.

"You can leave now," Eric snaps at him, continuing to hold me close to him. victor nods and walks out of the door without another word, slamming it behind him. "It's ok, you can sort something out," he mouths to me.

We've almost been found out.

_Can_ we do this?

* * *

**Sorry again for the length of time it took for this not particularly (for me) interesting chapter… then again, writing it at like 1am may make it seem less appealing to me!**

**So, review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

_OMG I am so sorry for the past two months delay thing – I have seriously been sooo busy: Taster days, packing, holiday, chilling, writing other stuff and getting my results – I honestly forgot about this story._

_And it's not going so well, is it?_

_Anyway, here's the chapter and I promise to update in September; if it's the 16th and no update yet, someone PM me to remind me!_

_I don't own anything_

* * *

_Sookie's POV:_

I don't know what we can do. I mean… I mean, Victor_ knows_. He knows something is going on, so we can't do anything against them… but, bloody _hell_, we have three thousand bodies coming to Bon Temps and absolutely nowhere to put them! Just the amount of people suddenly flooding to the poorer part of Louisiana will be suspicious enough for Felipe – and I don't want him coming here. Not only because we're not ready, but also because I don't want my people to be dying…

I can hear the door slam shut and Felipe leave out of the back, allowing me to talk freely.

"Why the _fuck_ did you do that?" I exclaim at Eric, standing up and moving to the other side of the room. I sort my hair and top quickly, making sure that I look presentable to exit the office to the bar in a minute, with my dramatic exit once I get through this.

His eyebrows rise slightly as he surveys me, evidently unsure as to what I mean. Or maybe he's shocked at my using of a profanity, who knows. "What do you mean, Sookie?" he asks me, not liking not having the knowledge to know what I mean – I can see this in his face.

"You bloody said that if Victor had planted a bomb, you were only bothered about the vampires!" I explode, probably too loud but not caring since I'm _supposed_ to have a low control over my temper (I think) and this is the first time I've actually lost it since I became a vampire/Polomus thing.

He stands up and sighs. "Sookie, can't you see that I _had_ to say that, that if he knew you were here he would have Felipe over in an instant?" he tries to placate me but ends up only sounding patronising… I'm not a _child_; I don't need him to explain everything to me like I'm an imbecile or whatever!

"I saw it in your eyes, Eric, that you _don't_ care about Hugo and the others in there; you just care about the damned vampires in there that kill people!" I continue, my hands moving to sweep everything off one of the shelves on the side of the room. Everything falls to the floor with a clatter, making the tidy part of me wince and want to pick everything up, apologising to Eric at the same time since I know he had to say that.

"All part of the act, Sookie," he tries to say in a calm voice, but I can see him getting angrier as he takes a slow step towards me. "Now, stop being so immature and come here," he opens his arms to me, trying to draw me to him, but I'm having _none_ of it.

"Piss off!" I exclaim, reaching back for the doorknob and trying to twist it. I can feel it beginning to bend under the strength I am exerting on it, barely managing to stop myself mangling it beyond use. "Stop talking to me like I'm a _child_, Eric, or something you own! I'm my own person – and don't even _bother_ trying to say that because you made me a vampire, that makes me yours because it's total _bull!_"

"What's up with you?" he asks me, his face creasing into an expression akin to the one I saw on his face when he was fighting the crazy fae.

"There's nothing up with _me_; it's _you_ who has a problem with the others and what I am!" I shriek at him, wondering why he hasn't tried to shut me up yet.

"I have not said once that I have an issue with… what you are," he says slowly. "In fact, I rather like it."

Shaking my head, I snort and laugh slightly. "Bull, Eric, utter bull. You don't like the fact that I'm stronger than you in ways, that they answer to _me_ not to you and that you can't control me, even now. You don't like how I have to confirm whatever you say – I could see that in your face earlier. Just admit it."

He shakes his head and growls, turning away and swiping the entire contents of his desk onto the floor with one movement. It doesn't make him seem strong and powerful – it only shows him to be jealous, overbearing and, above all, a believer that whatever _he_ says goes.

"Whatever," I say, disgust in my voice. "Don't bother coming back to my house tonight, Eric, because I don't want you there."

And, with that, I open the door and walk out, slamming the door so hard behind me that it reverberates in its frame. Well, that felt good!

As I walk out into the bar, Pam gives me a funny look, making me worried that perhaps she has heard what went on in there. But she looks away as soon as she sees me, a smirk on her face which sort of makes me think there's something else… and then I see them.

Three of the 'advance group' are in the middle of the 'human' part of the dance floor, looking as if they're off their heads with drink… and probably drugs. And, the bad thing is, I don't actually think they're playing at it – I can smell the alcohol rolling off them in waves. Now, I don't know if this was actually part of the original plan or if they just added in the idea of getting wasted, but it's not making my mood get any better.

"Marietta, why are Jess, John and Oliver acting as if they're pissed out of their trees?" I snap at the 'head' of their little group, knowing I shouldn't but being so annoyed with Eric and stuff that I have to.

"I… it was part of the revised plan," she says quietly, almost mouthing the words. The next ones she _does_ mouth. "We had to stay in here but people were looking at us strangely, so we have to attribute the smell to _something_."

"Well, thanks for telling _me_!" I growl at her, realising that Pam's face was because of this – is _nobody_ on my side entirely anymore? I bet even Sam'll be off on some little scavenging hunt by himself and finding something, just not to tell me! This is all _really_ annoying me, more than I thought possible.

"Sorry, Sookie, but you were already with-" Marietta tries to defend herself but it just gets my back up even further – dearie me, if I don't calm down soon, I'm going to throttle someone.

"I don't care, alright?" I snap at her, barely refraining from yelling. "I'm going to leave now. Do _not_ follow me. Go speak to Eric and find out what's going on, then come home later. I'll leave the door open for you. Just _please_, don't bother to explain!" And, with that, I turn away and stalk out of the door, heading right out of the club.

It's dark, but I can see everything around me perfectly – vampire vision – or, I _could_ if it wasn't for these dratted tears. Why does everything now have to begin to crumble? Victor, Eric, the Polomus – we have to engage in battle sometime, but this is just getting ridiculous! I've been a vampire, or whatever I am, for hardly _any_ time! I can't fight or lead others into battle! It's utterly absurd, an idea that could never work.

Unfortunately, my senses are dulled from this crying…and I don't pay attention to the footsteps behind me.

"Go _away,_ Eric!" I snap, thinking it's the vampire lover I have coming to apologise. In the back of my mind, I know this idea is absurd, that Eric _never_ apologises and only pretends that everything is normal if it suits him.

"Not Eric, I'm afraid," the silky smooth voice of Victor has me freezing in position – the exact _opposite_ of a reaction it ought to invoke. This can't be good. "I know you're up to something, Sookie, that you aren't what you make out to be. So, until you tell us, you're coming with us."

I begin to protest, try to fight away, but he has me. He grabs me in his arms and I have no strength to pull myself away, no way to get out of the clutches of both him and now three other vampires who subdue me.

I can't tell what happens – the only thing I know is that I'm being bundled into a van, being chained up in silver that doesn't harm me…but I _certainly_ don't have the strength to break out of the chains. What's happening? Why are they doing this?

Nobody knows that I'm being taken. Nobody knows to come look for me.

I'm going to die.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Sorry it's a little shorter; nice and dramatic maybe?_

_Review please!_

_Vicky xx_


	10. AN

_So, for those of you to whom this would be an update, I apologise for confusing you._

_It's been 2 months since I updated - and there are reasons for that._

_One is that I started 6th form and I'm doing 6 subjects, so I basically have to teach myself one of them as my timetable is full. Take into account 26 hours of hw per week and you'll understand, hopefully, that I have no time._

_Secondly, I have no inspiration for this story. It's just petered out somehow in my mind and I'm hoping when I stop being as stressed, it'll come back. But, for now, it's gone._

_I'm putting the story on hiatus for a little while but I'll be back (hopefully this year)with an actual update for you._

_Thanks so much for you all having read this story so far._

_Vicky _


End file.
